1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel pesticides, to a process for preparation thereof and to the use thereof as active compounds, especially to the use thereof as insecticides and acaricides.
2. Description of Related Art
Insecticidal indolecarboxamides are already known, see WO2011/054436 and WO2012/119984. Also described in the literature are certain azaindolecarboxamides and their use as medicaments, see, for example, Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters (2011), 21(23), 7107-7112; WO 2011/050245 or WO 2007/057329. It has now been found that, surprisingly, certain novel azaindolecarboxamides have strong insecticidal and acaricidal properties with simultaneously good plant tolerance, favourable homeotherm toxicity and good environmental compatibility. The novel compounds according to the invention have not been disclosed to date.